Chuggaaconroy Illness Chronicles
by sombreromoustache
Summary: As Chuggaaconroy recovers, Masae and ProtonJon take care of him and Youtubers decide to pay him a visit. (Runaway Guys Fanfiction)
1. Proton Jon and Masae

A young university-graduate stepped up to an apartment door and knocked twice. He looked at the closed windows and knocked the door again.

"Masae? It's me! Jon!" Proton Jon yelled at the door, "Are you there?" he peered into the apartment's looking glass.

"What is it, Jon?" MasaeAnela opened the door, smashing it into Jon's face.

"OH GOD DAMMIT!"

"JON! OH MY! ARE YOU, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Masae went down to Jon, clutching his face on the floor.

"Masae, give me a moment," Jon whispered as he took off his beanie and put his face into it. Where he began screaming into the beanie several swear words that Masae had never heard, and never wanted to hear.

Done with his rage he got up and smiled at his fellow let's player, "Good to see you again, Masae."

Jon shook Masae's hand as she still stood shocked by his outburst, "Are you sure, you're ok."

"Positive. So how's Emile?" Jon asked peering into the apartment.

"He's doing alright. I just got here a few hours ago and he's been mostly asleep," Masae and Jon walked into Emile's apartment.

Kirby walked by the Canadian, "Hey, Kirby how have you been?" Jon squatted down to pet the cat, as it bit him, ala like Arthur to Suzaku Kururugi.

"WHY DO I KEEP GETTING HURT?!" Jon yelled into his beanie.

Chugga woke up groggily, upon hearing his Canadian senpai interacting with Kirby. He sighed and fell back to sleep.

"Um, I think you should just leave the cats alone," Masae suggested.

Jon felt his knuckles, "Yeah, agreed. So what are the sleeping arrangements like?"

Masae pulled a note from her purse, "Dear, Masae and Jon. While you're here, I have an air mattress and a futon. Don't sleep on the couch, that's where Teddy sleeps. You will never be able to get him to move once he starts sleeping."

Proton Jon examined the apartment, "I don't think there's enough room for more than one bed," Jon knew what the outcome was going to be.

Jon knew that Masae kept a knife in her purse. The most he could get out of this was the more comfortable futon. He grabbed the futon and announced, "I'll sleep outside and you'll sleep in here."

Masae, knowing her evil plan worked, agreed and laid down on the air mattress, scratching Kirby's head, while Teddy slept on the couch. Jon walked outside the apartment and saw the futon already laid out with a comforter and a note.

"Dear, Jon. I realize Masae had an evil plan. So in preparation, I had Kirby and Teddy set up your futon. Hope you don't mind," Jon read the note.

He questioned how Emile could command his cats to do such an action, but realized such actions were probably within Emile's reach. As night fell, he knew he would have to take care of Emile in the morning, as was the Bro Code article 445. In Jon's truthful truth, he came to hold off doing Superman 64.


	2. StephenPlays

Stephen and Mal drove up to the lot of an apartment complex, "Well we're here at Emile's place to greet him and wish him well. Isn't that right, Mal?"

Mal looked at the camera that had been surgically attached to his shoulder, "You didn't let me drive again."

"When we drive back I'll let you drive, ok?" Stephen promised and walked up the stairs to Emile's apartment. The tall Let's player looked down at the ground to see Proton Jon sleeping on a futon in front of the door, clutching onto a Pokey plushey.

"A hundred seconds?" Jon snored, "A hundred seconds."

Stephen and Mal looked at each other with both concern and curiosity in mind, "Y'know, I did not expect to see Jon sleeping outside, nor holding onto Pokey."

Mal squated down to pick up a sticky note taped onto Jon's forehead and read it aloud, "Dear Stephen and Mal. Saw you guys parking outside so I had Kirby write this note real quick. Jon has the key, so you need to wake him up," Mal looked to her side and saw Kirby sitting on Jon's side with a pen in his mouth, "So, we have to wake up Jon. Any ideas?"

Stephen scratched his head then snapped his fingers, "I got it! Kirby, can you hold my camera?" Stephen stopped himself upon realizing what he was asking a cat to do, "Nevermind, Mal. Can you hold my camera?"

Mal held the camera as Stephen cupped his hands around his mouth to yell, "FOOTBALL!"

Proton Jon sprang into action, "FOOTBALL!" he yelled, and looked awkwardly at the Let's play couple while still clutching onto the cartoon cactus, "Oh hi, Stephen."

"Jon, I don't usually ask about what people do in their spare time, but why do you have a Pokey plush?" Stephen asked.

"Wait what?" Jon looked at the note taped to the plush, "Dear, Jon. I thought you needed to move faster to sleep," Jon glared down at the smiling cactus, "Dammit, Emile. Oh speaking of him, are you guys here to visit Chugga?"

"Yeah we are. We were told you had the key," Stephen stated.

Jon looked confused at the vlogger, "What I don't have a-

Proton Jon felt a key around his wrist and another note that he read, "Dear Jon. Just thought of that movie, lol. Anyway, I gave you the key to my apartment. Guard it with your life. I'm going through the cat door to watch Dear John."

Jon watched Kirby go through the cat door as he fiddled with the key, "I'll just let you guys in."

"Is Masae up?" Mal asked.

"I haven't been inside all morning, so you'll find out the second I do," Jon opened the door to Masae holding a Gamecube controller.

"Hey guys, Masae Anela here and welcome back to Resident Evil 4! In the last episode, we destroyed Midget Spanish Napoleon and now we're going after Salazar, so-

"Masae, we have guests," Jon interrupted her recording session.

"And Masae is into horror games, Mal let's jot that down for Vlog Notes,"

"Stephen and Mal! You guys came to check up on Emile?"

Stephen nodded in the view of his camera, "Yeah, um. How is he doing?"

"He's doing better. He sleeps most of the day, we make dinner and his cats bring it to him," Jon looked into the camera Kirby held in his mouth, "Speaking of his cats, you will not believe how well-trained these things are. It's like Emile trained them to be super-cats-

Proton Jon was cut off by Kirby gnawing on his hand again, "FUCK YOU, KIRBY!" he screamed into his beanie.

Stephen noticed a sticky note attached to his camera, "Had to cut this out. The secrets of our training must not be let out. Hashtag Meow Gear Solid Two, Paws of Liberty. BTW, you can visit Chugga but he is unable to speak. From, Kirby," Stephen read out loud.

As Jon and Masae fought for the last PopTarts, Stephen and Mal entered Chuggaaconroy's bedroom, led by Kirby and Teddy.

Entering the room they knew they should have expected the RPG-aholic to be asleep, but were still disapointed to find him in his slumber.

"Well this is Chugga. He's asleep. Um, I don't know what we should do here now," Stephen spoke to his camera, "Mal, what should we do?"

Mal had taken Chugga's replica Manado, "Grab whatever you can and run!"

Mal ran from Chugga's apartment and into Stephen's car, driving away and burning rubber, Kirby and Teddy running after her.

Stephen stood alone with Emile, noticing his hair was unkempt deciding to comb it with his pocket comb.


	3. ProJared

Kirby and Teddy returned Chugga's Manado, leaving Chugga alone to play Animal Crossing, though he rewarded their efforts with a scratch behind the ears for Kirby and a rub on the belly for Teddy. Feeling pleased, they returned to the couch and slept there, with Masae sleeping on the air mattress.

Proton Jon sighed to himself, "I still can't believe they forced me to sleep outside."

Jon walked outside of the apartment and got into his futon, sleeping like the hobo he dressed as.

The sun soon rose, waking Proton Jon up first. He rose from his sheets and stretched his arms, yawning to himself.

"You are, who you choose to be," Jon heard a voice and looked into the light.

"SUPERMAN?"

It turned out it was only ProJared, streaming the Iron Giant on his phone, "Jon? What are you doing sleeping outside?"

Jon looked down at his futon in front of Chugga's window, "Oh you know. Only enough room for one air mattress," Proton Jon rose from his bed sheets and pulled the key from his jacket, "You here to visit, Emile?"

"Yeah man. I just had my cat land my airship on the roof, and I'm hoping that it's ok with the land lord," Jared explained.

"Wait. You have an airship?"

"See when you're on TV, you can get your own airship," ProJared stared at the fourth wall, "And no. I'm not kidding. Dan Schneider literally gave me an airship."

Aries hopped on Jared's shoulder, rubbing his head against his ear, "You know I'm starting to think everyone has an awesome cat except me," Proton Jon sighed, "But you're not here for my first world problems."

Jon got out of his futon, unlocking the door to Emile's apartment, "Welcome to the Chuggaa Cave, Jared," walking in on Masae in the middle of a recording session, "Though currently it's the Masae Cave."

Masae had hooked her PC into Emile's TV and was clutching the keyboard and mouse on her lap, "Hey Guys! Masae Anela here and welcome back to Vampire the Masquerade Bloodlines! In the last episode we talked Therese and Jeanette and how their father shot himself, and that was not good. But in today's episode-

"VAMPIRE THE MASQUERADE! SWEET!" Jared cheered, "Sorry I ruined your recording session," Jared rubbed his head ashamedly.

"It's alright. It happens," when Jared's head was turned, she brandished her knife, stopped only by Kirby's paw.

Aries greeted the two cats of Emile's home, and they snuck away, to discuss the things cats discuss behind closed doors. Spoiler alert, they talk about the embarrassing things their owners do, assassination tips, and new ways to groom themselves.

While Stephen stayed a few days, as he was stranded because Mal took his car, Jared elected to stay only a few hours. He played a few games of Pokemon with Emile, playing with Nuptup. Emile stood a great battle against Nuptup, but his Pokemon fell to the destroyer of worlds.

ProJared laughed quite a bit before wishing the Let's Player good health. He admired Emile's game collection for a few minutes before taking Aries to the airship.

"Oh Chugga! When the time comes! We'll go on that mission!" Jared yelled from the roof as Aries flew him back to Texas.

Proton Jon and Masae watched the Bagoom man fly away, "You know I would usually have something witty to say but I think the airship speaks for itself."

Jon looked at Masae and attempted to go inside before her, but Masae knew Jon's plan before he even thought it up. She closed the door, leaving the Canadian to sleep on the Futon outside yet again.

* * *

 **A/N starting this chapter I'm going to say a game that I want Chugga to LP.**

 **This chapter I'm gonna go very obvious and say I want him to LP Pokemon Platinum. It's my personal favorite Pokemon game and I would like someone show me where all the items are.**

 **Don't forget I'm on YouTube where I upload video game reviews and Let's Reads of hilarious fanfiction.**


	4. Brainscratch Commentaries

Another day, another dollar as Jon would say if he wasn't sleeping outside. Jon listened to the outside noises as he attempted to fall to sleep. He felt a cat rubbing against his head.

"Oh hey, Kirby. How's it going?" he rubbed the cat's head as it stood on his chest and falling on its side, falling asleep, "Actually, Kirby I sleep on my side and," Jon figured there was no point in arguing with a cat.

Unfortunately, because he couldn't fall asleep on his back, he laid fully awake. He grabbed his DS and decided to pass the night away with 3D Picross.

Morning came soon and Jon didn't sleep a he was able to complete the game one hundred percent.

Kirby finally got off Proton Jon's chest and went back into Emile's apartment. Jon sighed in relief and turned to his side, finally catching some sleep.

"OHHH IT'S THE KING OF KARP! THE KING MAGIKARP!" it had been five minutes and he knew Chugga was getting some visitors.

He laid up from his futon hearing the chanting of, "Beer is Good! Beer is Good!" wondering who was coming up the stairs.

He stood up and waited for the group of what he assumed was four men, "Ok, who are these guys?"

And his question was soon answered; Nayrman214 (Ryan Malis), SolarisParadox (Lewis Medeiros), SomecallmeJohnny, and ExandShadow (Ted Wieson).

"Oh hey guys what's been going on?" Jon asked the Brainscratch crew.

"Oh you know, being nerds on the internet. Computer keeps dying," Lewis complained to the Canadian LPer.

"Reviewing games and talking over games with these guy and my brother," Johnny explained his day job.

"And we heard that Chugga wasn't feeling well so we thought we would pay him a visit," Ryan explained.

Jon nodded at the East Coasters and reached for his key, "Well let me get you guys into the Chugga Cave and," Proton Jon could literally feel his soul leaving himself, "I left the key inside while I was eating."

"Wait, why aren't you inside?" Ted questioned the insane troll logic.

"There's not enough room in Emile's house," Jon explained.

"Uh, Jon. Emile's apartment is big enough for all five of us to sleep in. Remember Super Mario Galaxy?" Ryan brought up the story of how Brainscratch and Chugga had a sleepover at his home, commenting over Super Mario Galaxy and afterwards telling spooky ghost stories."

"It's. It's Chugga logic. I just roll with it," Jon admitted to how he dealt with day-to-day dealings with Emile, "And it seems like Masa is recording in there. Now unfortunately the whole apartment is sound proof when someone is recording an LP, so we won't be able to get Masae's attention."

"Couldn't you just text her?" Lewis offered an answer to their problem.

Proton Jon felt his pockets and looked into the apartment again, cursing Kirby once again as the conniving feline was playing Temple Run on his phone, "Well gentlemen, there is only one option."

"Is there? Is there ever only one option?" Ted asked.

"No but for the sake of plot convenience, we're using only one option," Proton Jon openly criticized the writing.

* * *

"So, tell me again how this plan is supposed to work?" Johnny demanded, the weight of a Canadian beneath his shoulders.

"Well with you four guys helping me up I'll be able to get on the roof and pull at the most three of you up," Jon explained his plan, "Once up there we'll be able to get through the ventilation system into Chugga's apartment."

"EXCUSE ME!? ARE YOU AWARE OF HOW BIG I AM!" Johnny exploded on Jon.

"Uh, Johnny. I am aware of how big you are," Ted answered the question that Johnny didn't need an answer to.

"Emile renovated the vents so that they were comically big enough for people to fit inside," Jon explained.

"Only Emile," Ryan remarked, holding up the weight of Jon, Johnny, and Ted.

"Tell me about it. How you holding up, Lewis?" Jon looked down at the bottom of the totem pole.

"Please hurry up," he grunted.

Jon reached for the edge of the building and pulled himself up, offering his hand to Johnny, and while struggling, pulled the Philadelphian reviewer over the edge. Both Jon and John helped up Ted and finally Ryan.

"Sorry Lewis! We'll let you in once we're finally back in Chugga's apartment!" Proton Jon shouted down to him.

"Just hang tight!" Ted assured him.

Lewis shrugged and walked back to the front door and leaned against the wall.

Meanwhile back on the roof, Proton Jon and the remainder of BSC opened a hatch and went through. With the light of their phones, they shuffled through the vents of Emile's apartment building with Jon as their guide.

"Jon, how exactly did Emile pay for all of this," Ryan once again questioned the Canadian LPer.

"Ryan, your guess is as good as mine," Jon sighed.

"So is anyone else comment on the fact we have two Johns with us?" Ted asked.

"No, see my name is Jonathan. So I shorten my name to just Jon. Kinda like Jontron who I'm constantly confused for," Jon explained.

"And my name is actually Juan but some call me Johnny," Johnny dropped the title.

The four shared a laugh before they continued shuffling through the vents. Down below, as Masae was playing another game for her channel, she heard the shuffling in the vents. She reached for a note from Emile reading, "If you hear anyone in the vents, it's usually either Steve or crazed fans. Please find a way to make them leave."

Chugga's instructions were vague enough for Masae to interpret it in a number of ways. And the way she interpreted it in making them leave was to reach for her purse, pull out the pump-action shotgun and aim at the vents.

"I'm surprised Emile doesn't have any security systems in these vents," Ryan noted.

A burst of shotgun shells pierced through the vents in front of Jon, "You spoke too soon."

Masae unloaded her shotgun's mag at the vents. Jon and the BSC crew moved any way they could to avoid the shells.

"MASAE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! STOP SHOOTING!" Jon begged.

Masae ran out of shells and was about to pull out another firearm from her purse when Jon, Ryan, Ted, and Johnny fell out of the vent onto the floor of Emile's apartment.

"Don't shoot! You locked us out," Jon held his hands up while lying facedown on the ground.

"Wait is that why you went through the vents?" Masae put down her gun while examining the fallen YouTubers.

Kirby jumped onto the couch and rubbed his head against Masae, "THAT DAMN CAT! He stole my key and-

He was interrupted by Lewis unlocking the door, "So it turns out you left the key in your futon and," Lewis surveyed the wreckage before him, "What did I miss?"

Miraculously, Chugga never noticed any of the gunshots from his room. After the BSC recovered from Masae's vent assault, they visited their old Galaxy travelling partner. Chugga still couldn't speak but he did listen to the tales they had to tell. The many failures they made fun of Ted for, the breaking of physics that Ryan was known for, and the many people who called Johnny, Johnny.

They played a few rounds of Smash and Mario Kart, and Ted even had the chance to take Emile on in a Pokemon match.

Emile mopped the floor with Ted.

As the day went on, it was time for the Brainscratch crew to move on to greener pastures and commentate on video games while spewing bullshit. They all got on a boat on wheels and drove away into the sunset. Proton Jon and Masae waved goodbye, already missing the commentators.

Jon tried to get into the apartment but Masae locked him out.

In the shadows of Chugga's apartment, a figure watches the angsting Canadian, with a familiar bird on his shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N so right after I uploaded the last chapter with, "I want Chugga to LP Pokemon Platinum," he starts his Platinum LP.**

 **Well I think it would be cool if he did an LP of Chrono Trigger. I know Chrono Trigger is a game nearly everyone has done, but I think it would be really cool to see how he would play the game. And besides. The LP will be much, much shorter. I think it would be like, twenty-five parts at the most.**


	5. Jontron

Masaeanela woke up that morning with Kirby's tail rubbing her face. She raised her arms and limbs.

"Well today is another day! Let's let Jon in!" Masae opened the door and walked outside of the apartment to look down at Jon, "Hey, Kirby just made pancakes for us."

"Did someone say Bacon!?" Proton Jon jumped out of his futon and ran into the apartment.

"Jon, you're definitely more energetic than you usually are," Masae looked at Jon curiously.

While he still wore the same hobo hoodie and beanie combo, Jon had a beard around his chin and nowhere else, and his glasses were comically large thick frame hipster glasses.

"Jon, you seem different," she stared at his eating of the bacon.

"ECH! What are you talking about?"

* * *

Up on the roof, a very irritated Canadian and a cyborg bird faced off against each other. Jon, his arms bound by rope, glared down at the parakeet. The parakeet, green as the man who owned him, looked up at him.

"This isn't over, Jacque. You're going to untie me!" he yelled at the robot bird.

"I'm afraid you can't do that, Jon," Jacque replied, "Jon ordered me to keep you up here until his business was over."

Jon, in his experience of making things glitch for him thought of a dirty trick, "But, Jacque. I'm Jon."

"Very nice trick, Proton Jon. But it was Jontron who ordered me to keep you up here," Jacque's eyes started glowing red, "Now be quiet or there will be consequences."

Jon slumped over, the glum look on his face settling in, "You got anything to pass the time?"

* * *

Jontron, in disguise as Proton Jon in order to accomplish something, snooped around Chuggaaconroy's house. Kirby the cat eyed him suspiciously, Masae suspecting that this Jon was not the Jon she knew.

In reality, any sane person could have easily saw that Jontron was dressing up as Proton Jon. But thanks to Jacque, Jon was wearing a hologram which gave him the body of Proton Jon, but he still kept his face.

"So, Jon. What are you doing exactly?" Masae finally asked.

"I'm here to visit Emile!" Jontron unknowingly gave away his facade, though he became knowingly when he saw the Masaeanela branded shotgun pointed at him, "Wait, wait! It's me! Jontron! Please don't shoot me!"

Masae lowered her firearm, "Oh sorry. But wait, where's Jon?"

Jon and Masae looked towards the door as the real Jon entered the apartment and closed it behind him, "JONTRON! CALL OFF YOUR BIRD!"

Jon rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, Masae. I may have, you know. Tied Jon to a situation."

"You ordered your bird to tie me up while you said hi to Emile! And now, it's firing lasers at me! FUCKING LASERS!" Proton Jon exasperated, "Why does your bird have lasers!?"

"Because he's a cyborg,"

"Why is Jacque a cyborg?" Masae asked.

"That I am not legally allowed to disclose," Jon admitted, Jon and Masae's confused faces not helping the situation, "But, I can't call Jacque off! He's the perfect killing machine! He can't be called off!"

Silence set in on the three YouTube Super Stars before Proton Jon broke it again, "Again. Why do you have a cyborg bird?!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Tim, NintendoCaprisun walked out of the bathroom, "Don't worry guys, I've got this."

Tim walked past Masae and the two bickering Jon's to the door, where he opened the door to Jacque.

"Jon! I will eliminate you! Oh wait, it's NCS. How are you?" the cybernetic avian asked.

"Hey, can you not try to kill, Jon. He's trying to help, Emile get better," Tim quietly asked Jacque.

Jacque landed on Tim's shoulders, "But of course. I can't refuse anything you say, NCS," and then the Jon's and Masae awwed when Jacque nibbled on Tim's ear.

* * *

After that whole debacle, the four of them ate the lunch that Kirby made for them all. Jontron told many jokes that made the TRG crew spit out their drinks. Finally, after much debacle, they finally asked,

"Tim, why are you here?" Proton Jon asked.

"Oh, I've been inside, Emile," Tim answered while biting into his brisket.

Jontron stared at him, getting up with Jacque, and walked out of the apartment where he flew away by flapping his hands at his sides, "Tim, if you made Jontron leave, then you gotta admit, that was a pretty weird thing to say."

"Oh yeah. Um, so when I said I was inside Emile. I meant I was inside Emile's body,"

"TIM THAT HELPS YOU EVEN LESS!" Jon yelled in frustration.

Masae looked down at Kirby who held a note written by Chugga, "Dear Jon and Masae. Tim is indeed inside me. He is healing my body from the inside," Masae looked down at the note in confusion, "But Tim. If you've been inside, Emile how have you been making videos?"

"It turns out that if you're inside someone, the acoustics are great for recording!" Tim cheered.

"ECH! WHO WRITES THIS SCHLOCK!?" Jontron asked as he flew back to New York.

* * *

 **A/N So the Pokemon Platinum LP that Chugga did was a lot of fun to watch. There was some clutch moments, but it was still great! I want to do a playthrough now, but with Piplup, Machop, Budew, and Rotom. That's what I got for the first four :D**

 **Anyways, a game that I would like Chugga to LP is Golden Sun. Golden Sun is honestly one of Nintendo's most underrated games, and I think it's a game that would be cool to see Chugga LP. Plus I desperetely want to know what voice he uses for Saturos.**

 **Next guest is Retsupurae.**


End file.
